


Larmes

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alya Césaire, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Je le savais. Tout le monde le savait.Marinette était faite pour aller avec Adrien...Mais ça faisait quand même mal.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Kudos: 4





	Larmes

Je me doutais bien que ça allait finir par arriver. Après tout, je l’ai toujours aidée à faire en sorte que ça arrive. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de pleurer, quelle idée de tomber amoureuse de sa meilleure amie après tout ? Je sentis mes genoux lâcher prise et, si deux bras ne m’avaient pas rattrapée, je me serais écroulée ridiculement. J’éclatais en sanglots silencieux tandis qu’il m’éloignait de la scène qui m’avait déchiré le cœur. Il savait que je l’aimais, il était le seul à le savoir.

– Alya…

Je relevais la tête et vis son regard inquiet.

– Je le savais…C’est stupide, pourquoi ça me fait si mal ? Elle a toujours aimé Adrien, c’était de notoriété commune, alors pourquoi je chiale ! Pourquoi je suis faible putain…

Nino essuya mes larmes et me releva.

– Tu n’es pas faible, Alya. Tu es la fille la plus forte que je connaisse. Hormis peut-être Rena Rouge…

Il avait eu un sourire en coin en disant ces derniers mots et cela m’arracha un sourire.

– T’es con…

Il rigola. Heureusement qu’il était là pour m’aider…La sonnerie se déclencha et je sus que le plus dur était à venir.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer, essuyait une dernière fois mes larmes puis plaquais en sourire factice sur mon visage. J’étais prête à jouer l’amie heureuse. Je retournais alors en classe et aperçus Marinette qui parlait relativement normalement, elle restait Marinette après tout, à Adrien.

– Salut !

Ma meilleure amie se tourna avec moi avec un sourire éclatant, ce même sourire qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois.

– Alya !

Elle sauta dans mes bras et je dus résister de toutes mes forces pour ne pas fondre à nouveau, mais en sanglots, cette fois.

– Eh bien, que se passe-t-il Mari ? Tu lui as dit ?

Bien sûr qu’elle lui avait dit. Pourquoi poser la question…Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, les joues rouges.

– Enfin, c’est plutôt lui qui est venu…Mais on est ensemble maintenant !

Mon sourire me faisait mal aux joues tellement il était forcé. Les mots que je prononçais semblaient amers dans ma bouche.

– C’est génial ! Vas-y, raconte.

Demander ça pour brouiller les pistes pouvant mener à mon cœur arraché…C’était complètement idiot. Ainsi, j’eus droit à la totale : Adrien s’était rendu compte que Marinette n’était pas juste une amie, et il était venu lui dire, elle avait bugué pendant…Une minute minimum avant de lui répondre.

Enfin, ils étaient ensemble.

Les gens disent qu’il est dur de tourner la page, mais que c’est nécessaire, mais cette page-là était littéralement collée à la super glue. Honnêtement, si je devais tourner la page, ce serait pour me tourner vers Ladybug, sauf que je sais très bien que ça finirait mal aussi, premièrement, c’est une super-héroïne, et deuxièmement, elle est faite pour finir avec Chat Noir.

Et d’ailleurs, c’est ce qui arriva. Cela faisait un mois que Marinette était avec Adrien, et maintenant, Ladybug était en couple avec Chat Noir. Et j’avais été désignée pour lancer l’info.

– Oh, quelle super annonce, alors, Ladybug, ça fait quoi d’être avec un Chat comme celui-là ? Je demandais en riant.

– Disons que…ça me fait bizarre…

– Tu sais que tu vas briser des cœurs en avouant ça ? Le mien y compris !

Elle eut l’air surprise de ma question.

– Le tien ?

J’eus un léger sourire.

– Oh, à partir du moment où on est ne serait-ce qu’un peu attiré par les filles, il est impossible de ne pas avoir un p’tit crush sur toi, Ladybug ! Tu devrais être au courant !

Elle rougit.

– Eh bien…Je suis désolée…

– Pas d’soucis, j’ai l’habitude. Alors, vous connaissez vos identités ?

Elle prit du temps avant de répondre, elle avait eu l’air perturbée pendant un moment.

– Je…Oui, mais je ne dirais rien à ce propos.

– Okay, bon, c’était tout, à plus les Ladybloggers ! Restez connectés !

J’éteignis le live et m’apprêtais à partir lorsque l’héroïne m’interpella.

– Alya ?

– Hm hm ?

Je me tournais vers elle, elle semblait mal à l’aise.

– À propos de tout à l’heure…

– Pour le crush ? Oh, c’est rien, ne t’en fais pas !

Elle secoua la tête.

– Non, après, quand tu as dit avoir l’habitude…Tu avais l’air triste…Tu veux en parler ?

C’est vrai qu’aborder le sujet avec quelqu’un d’autre que Nino pourrait être une bonne idée.

– Ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec moi ?

– Non, tu as l’air d’avoir besoin de te confier alors…

Je hochais la tête et pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

– Hm, en vérité, ça ne m’a fait aussi mal qu’une fois…C’était il y a à peu près un mois…

J’eus l’impression qu’elle avait froncé légèrement les sourcils.

– Je savais que ça allait finir par arriver, j’ai toujours tout fait pour que ça arrive, parce que je voulais son bonheur mais…putain, le bonheur des autres peut parfois détruire le vôtre…

Je soupirais.

– Il y a…je dirais six, sept mois, je me suis rendu compte que j’étais amoureuse, pas de Nino, disons qu’il était un peu ma couverture. D’ailleurs c’est le seul à être au courant à ce jour…

Elle m’encouragea à continuer d’un signe de tête.

– Sauf que la personne que j’aime est éperdument amoureuse de quelqu’un d’autre. Et ils ont fini par se mettre en couple. Le pire dans tout ça, c’est que j’ai accidentellement été sur les lieux de la déclaration. Ça m’a brisé le cœur…Mais j’ai fait mine de ne rien savoir…

Cette fois, j’étais sûre qu’elle fronçait les sourcils, elle réfléchit un moment avant de demander.

– Qui est cette personne ?

Je me mordis la lèvre.

– Ma meilleure amie…Marinette…Je ne sais pas si tu l’as déjà vue…

Je vis son expression changer en un instant. Elle pâlit brusquement, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent avant qu’elle ne se mette à rougir et à paniquer.

– Quoi ? M-Marinette ? Mais…Oh…merde…

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas sa réaction.

Son regard était empli de culpabilité alors qu’elle pinçait les lèvres, l’air pensive.

– Je…

Elle s’arrêta et je vis des larmes poindre dans ses yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle réagissait comme ça ?

– Je suis tellement désolée…

Les gouttes d’eau coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

– Mais…Tu n’y es pour rien !

Ses larmes redoublèrent d’intensité tandis qu’elle murmurait « je suis désolée » en boucle. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

– Ma Lady ? Oh, tu es restée avec Alya, c’est pour ça que tu étais…en…retard…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

C’était Chat Noir.

Ladybug ne répondit pas.

– Je…Elle m’a proposé de me confier par rapport à mes peines de cœur et…je…je sais pas pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça.

Il me regarda, intrigué.

– Qui est-ce que tu aimes ?

– Ma meilleure amie…Marinette…Tu sais, avec le dessinateur et tout ça…

Il fut surpris par ma réponse puis adressa un regard à Ladybug d’un air contrit.

– C’est donc ça…

Il s’accroupit auprès de l’héroïne et la prit dans ses bras.

– Ma Lady, calme-toi…

Elle réagit enfin en essuyant ses larmes, et en regardant Chat Noir, puis en me regardant.

– Mais je l’ai blessée…

Je ne comprenais définitivement pas.

– Ce n’est pas ta faute…

– Si !

Elle avait haussé le ton, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux.

– Si, c’est ma faute ! J’ai pas été fichue de le voir ! J’étais trop égoïste pour prêter attention à ses sentiments, je n’ai JAMAIS remarqué quoi que ce soit, et ne me dit pas que c’est parce que c’est une bonne actrice, je suis JUSTE égoïste.

Chat Noir restait silencieux alors que j’assimilais ses paroles…Pourquoi prenait-elle ça aussi personnellement ?

Oh.

Il faut juste que j’arrête de me voiler la face à la fin.

La réponse est évidente…

– Mari… ?

Elle me regarda puis détourna le regard.

Bien sûr.

Je soupirais.

– Je…Ne t’en veux pas…J’ai toujours tout fait pour te le cacher parce que j’ai toujours su que tu aimais Adrien…Eh…Attends…

Je me tournais vers Chat Noir.

– ADRIEN ?! Wow, je ne faisais définitivement pas le poids…Je…Prends soin d’elle hein, si jamais tu la blesses, sache que tu le regretteras.

Et sur ces mots, je les laissais.

Et je laissais également mes larmes couler.

**Author's Note:**

> Je préfère quand elles finissent ensemble, entre nous !


End file.
